The Bartender
by WritingSoul
Summary: Maka works at a bar, and is part of a band. She meets a guy named Soul at the gym, he comes into her bar one night, and the relationship goes further from there. So who's to say that Soul and Maka can't fall in love with each other? Who knows, maybe her daughter will like grow to admire him. Rated T for Blackstar's mouth. AU SoMa. TsuStar and OCxOC (ON HIATUS)
1. Soul? Why are you here?

Maka stood behind the bar, making orders as usual. Despite being 26, she was actually pretty quick. Doing a little spin, she swiftly slid the drinks to her customers. The music in the bar was on, and the DJ's were up onstage. They were her good friends and they were really good at their jobs.

The girl on the left had white hair and black tips, and bangs. She wore a cherry red tank top, and black short shorts. Her eyes were a startling blue. She looked a little grumpy, despite the huge smile on her face. Her name was Yumi and she was 25.

The guy on the right had a medium-blue hair and light gold eyes. He was 25, same age as Yumi, but she was older than him by two months. His outfit was Yumi's but it was reversed. He had on red shorts and a black tank top. His name was Jase.

Jase and Yumi lived together, and they alternated every day. By the looks of it, Yumi picked the uniforms out today. Maka giggled to herself. They were head over heels for each other, and every one noticed. Yumi and Jase lived right next to Maka.

The end of the song came, and that's when BlackStar called her over.

"Hey Sis!" He yelled.

BlackStar was Maka's adopted brother. He had been welcomed into the family. They were big happy family, until mom and dad got divorced, they had gone with mom.

I know!" She yelled back.

She turned to one of her coworkers.

"I'm taking my break!" She yelled over the music.

The woman nodded. Maka jumped over the bar, skillfully dodging the glasses. She made her way over to the booth where her brother and her daughter was sitting. She slid in the booth, finally noticing the rest of her friends sitting with her daughter. She smiled. They were so supportive after what happened. She had somehow gotten pregnant when she was with her ex, and once she told him, he broke up with her. She still hated him to this day. Of course, her daughter didn't know this, but it was for the best. Her daughter was 6, and she had Maka's hair and blue eyes. She got the blue eyes from her father. Her name was Maya. Her daughter tried to wiggle out of Kid's death grip. He was fixing her hair, and Maya was pouting at him. Once he finished, she broke out of his death grip.

Scrambling across BlackStar and Tsubaki's laps, she leaped into Maka's arms.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed gleefully.

Maka hugged her daughter tight.

"Uncle Kid was touching my hair again!" She whined, releasing her mother and making herself comfortable.

She giggled at her daughter.

"I don't even know where he got the other hair tie from!" Maya exclaimed, pulling out her pigtails.

Maka's laughter only got worse.

"Mommy~ Stop laughing at meee! It's not funny!" She pouted, turning her head away from Maka.

Maka laughed harder. Everyone at the table was laughing with her.

Wiping tears from her eyes, she finally stopped laughing.

Maya grinned in success.

"Soul's late." BlackStar frowned.

Maka blinked, then she remembered. Soul was a friend of BlackStar's, they had met at work. Maka hadn't met him, but he was supposed to be watching them perform.

"He'll be here." Liz smirked. "And I am so ready to see what happens."

"Mommy!" Maya pouted, tugging on her sleeve.

Maka looked down at her daughter, to find she was holding out her hair tie.

Maka took the hair tie and her daughter turned around, joining in on the conversation.

"Who's Soul?" Maya asked curiously.

"He's a friend of mine. You two will probably get in a fight or two, but you'll like him." BlackStar informed.

Maya's eyes brightened. Maka shook her head and rolled her eyes. Her daughter had wanted to be trained in fighting for about a year now, and Maka had told her that when she was eight, she would train her. Maka was known to be the strongest female fighter in town. She had heard the name Soul somewhere else, but she couldn't remember where.

"Liz, brush." She commanded, Turning her head to Liz.

"Watch!" Maya hushed the others, before turning to her mom.

Liz nodded, and threw the brush in between Maka's eyes, like a ninja star. Maka caught it when it was cenimeters from her face, smirking.

Maya squirmed. "When will you teach me to do that?" She whined.

Maka giggled, "Soon enough, now turn around."

Maya did as she was told, and Maka brushed her hair back and put it up.

Everyone else was quiet, admiring the scene between mother and daughter.

"There, all done." Maka grinned at her daughter, brushing out the rest of her pony tail.

Yumi and Jase walked over to the table, sliding in beside BlackStar.

"So Yumi, why are you so annoyed?" Liz asked.

"This little-" Yumi started,

"Children!" Patty yelled.

"-Baka, woke me up." She grunted.

"Aw, come on, you know you enjoyed it." Jase grinned, poking at her sides.

She began to giggle, and he smirked evily.

"Stop-that-I'm-supposed- to- be-mad-at-you!" She managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry, can't hear you." He grinned.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled, stopping his tickling.

Yumi wiped tears out of her eyes.

Maka took out her phone and gasped.

"Guys! We're on!"

Maya hopped out of her lap.

"Be good and stay with Yumi and Jase!" She called behind her, jumping up onstage.

Yumi, Jase, Kid and the Thompson sisters stayed behind, watching Maya.

Maya nodded.

The rest of the group jumped up onstage.

Maka realized something.

"Yumi~! We need you to play bass!" She spoke into the mic.

Yumi sent Maka a death glare. Maka smiled sweetly.

Maya climbed out of Yumi's lap, and pushed her out of the seat.

Yumi glared at Maya, and she shugged, taking down her strawberry smoothie.

Maka began to speak into the mic, catching everyone's attention.

"We're back, with the lovely Yumi on bass."

"What songs are you guys doing?" Someone shouted.

"We're going to do one song, and we're about to sing it." Maka informed.

BlackStar was on drums, Yumi on bass and Tsubaki on guitar.

 **~That's what you get, - Paramore.~**

The door opened, and Soul walked in. She gaped. That's where she had recognized him from! Soul and I had sparred a couple times at the gym. He is the only one that is on par with her. They tease each other a lot. That and Maka is the only girl in the gym that doesn't flirt with him.

 **(Insert song here)**

"See you all tomorrow! Don't forget to come see me at the bar, order some drinks!" She waved.

Maka jumped off of the stage and Maya tackled her. "You did great mommy!" Maya exclaimed

"Mommy?" A deep voice asked. Soul was standing behind Maka, arms crossed. She squeaked. Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Mommy... " she growled.

Maka laughed nervously. Putting Maya on her feet, She spun around to feet face to with Soul.

"You never told me you had a daughter, tiny tits." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Maka opened her mouth, only to see a little foot meet with Soul's face.

He stumbled back, and Maya landed gracefully on her gaped at her, she learned that quick.

Maya turned to her mother, and pounced. Maka landed on the floor, and Maya shook her. "Mommmmm! Why are you hanging out with a boy!" she whined. Maka just giggled and pushed her daughter off of her.

"I have to work. Go hang out with your aunt. Tell Tsubaki her break is over, she has to let go of Blackstar, for an hour." Maka spoke sternly. Maya grinned evilly from ear to ear.

Maka laughed, watching her daughter run off to make trouble.

"Why-" Soul began to scold Maka, only to be cut off by her.

"Shh, watch." She shushed, and pointed. Maya bounced back over to where the others were, and said something, causing Tsubaki to blush and squirm. BlackStar crossed his arms and blushed. He snapped his head around to glare at Maka. She met his glare with one of her own. BlackStar shrunk back. Tsubaki made her way to Maka.

She smiled at the down of them.

"You two know each other?" Tsubaki asked innocently.

They both nodded,

"This is Snow White." Maka grinned, pointing a thumb at him.

"And this is Tiny Tits." Soul spoke, with a grin plastered all over his face.

Tsubaki's smile had turned into a knowing smirk.

She brushed past Maka, whispering something in her ear.

"You are just as clueless as Yumi."

Maka blushed scarlet.

Tsubaki's smile turned into a grin as she whispered something into his ear as well, and he blushed the same shad as Maka.

"Work time!" She chirped, getting over it quickly.

Soul gaped at her, before sitting on a stool infront of her.

"So, let's play the question game." Soul stated.

Maka nodded. "Shoot."

She shook a drink. And Soul began his questions.

"How old is Maya?" He asked

"Six years old." She answered, pouring the drink.

"Do you have a band?"

"Yep. Me, Tsubaki and BlackStar play in it, we are looking for a bass player and the name of our band is the Blue Emeralds." Maka answered.

Soul smirked. "Can I challenge you to a singing contest?"

Maka shrugged, "Sure. Don't care."

"Does your daughter play piano?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked back, sending him a questioning gaze.

"BlackStar."

"Ah, I see."

"When can we have our singing contest?" He asked again.

Maka smirked at him.

"Right Now." She said, backflipping over the bar.

"BLACKSTAR! GET THE PIANO." She yelled.

Maka and Soul hopped onstage and grinned at eachother before speaking.

* * *

 **This was long. Sheesh. I hope you liked it! Please go read my other stories!**

 **Question time! The question I want you to answer is this:**

 _ **What type of music do you perfer?**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET! LEAVE ME SOME SONG SUGGESTIONS!**_

 _ **Until next chapter,**_

 ** _~Madi_**


	2. The competition and The fight!

**Hi! I'm back!**

 **Review replies!**

 **Guest:** _Thank you!_

* * *

"We have a challenger! You guys remember how I told you that I found someone who was on par with me right? Well he's that person!" She exclaimed, pointing to him

"Oh, has Tiny tits been talking about me?" He questioned into the mic, looking over at Maka smugly.

She glared over at him. "Why yes, I was telling them how annoying you were."

"You wanna go tiny tits?" He threatened

"Any day, Snow white." She threatened back. They inched closer to each other, until their breath was fanning each other's face. They both jumped back, and blushed scarlet.

"I SHIP IT!" Liz yelled from her table.

The crowd went up in cheers, agreeing with Liz.

"First song! You can go first. Let's go with set 6!" She yelled to the group.

 **(AN: I highly suggest you listen to the songs I list.)**

Soul didn't know this, but set 6 was created while she was thinking of him. She needed to write new songs and what better help to use than a boy that you liked. She would never admit this to herself, but she did like him. She knew that in some tiny, tiny, part of herself she harbored feelings for him, but she couldn't allow herself to fall in love again.

Set 6 consisted of the following songs:

 **Arcadia ~ Marianas Trench.**

 **All we are we are ~ Pink.**

 **Say Something~ Christina Agulara, and A Great big World.**

He would do the first song, she would do the second, and then they both would do the third.

* * *

Soul and Maka, by this time, had both finished their songs, and were preparing the piano and sheet music. Maka and Soul however, were arguing about who should play the piano.

Maka finally gave in, just wanting to get this over with. She had wrote this song write after her grandma had passed away.

They walked out to the stage and she sat on the piano, microphone in hand.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Liz wiggle her eyebrows, and she wiggled them right back. Liz blushed, and pouted at her.

She giggled, and they both began to sing.

* * *

In the end, Maka ended up winnning, and Tsubaki offered to cover her shift, so she would have some time to spend with Maya.

"Thank you Tsu! I'll cover your shift wednesday, so you can go on that date with BlackStar." She teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly. "What about you and Soul?" She teased.

"What about me and Soul?" She huffed, blushing again.

 _"Wait why am I blushing?"_ She thought to herself, furrowing her eyebrows.

Her heart throbbed, _"Because you like him."_ A tiny voice in the back of her head said.

Her eyes widened, and she slapped her cheeks. _"No, I don't. Every guy is the same. They take what they want, and leave. That's what **He** and dad did." _

She patted her cheeks again. "Okay, Tsu, I'm leaving! See you Monday!" She called.

Tsubaki smiled and waved sadly. Maka hurrried out.

Little did Maka know, the conversation that she had thought went on in her head, she had actually thought out loud.

And Tsubaki and Soul, who was standing around the corner, had heard it all.

 _"Poor Maka. First her dad cheats on her mom, and then her ex abandoned her...I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't trust men at all."_ Tsubaki thought.

 _"I'll show her, I can be trusted."_ Soul thought to himself.

* * *

Maka returned home that night, holding a White Castle bag in one hand, and her keys in the other.

Maya was talking to her mother, when she opened the door.

Maka walked in and plopped on her couch, shutting the door behind her.

Maya carried the drinks in, and set them on the table before plopping beside her on the couch.

"Stay put. Remember, If you hear me hit the wall, run to your room." Maka said.

Maya nodded, knowing her mother thought something was off.

She heard a soft thump, and raced up to her room. She grabbed the sword out from under her bed. Her mom had gotten it for her, and taught her how to use it. Just for emergencies. She locked the door, and sat on her bed, trying to listen to what was going on. She frowned when she didn't hear anything.

She had only now realized she had her moms purse.

She dug through the bag until she found her phone. Maya knew her mom would be fine, but she just wanted to make sure.

She looked through her mom's contacts, until her eyes rested upon one name.

 _Soul._

Shaking her head, she pressed the call button.

* * *

Maka had thought something was off, and her thoughts were confirmed when she walked into the kitchen. Two men in black suits were standing there.

"What the hell do you bastards want?" She spat. Maka had enough with _him_ trying to get her to abandon Maya, just like _he_ had abandoned the both of them. _He_ was gone for five years, and now he wants to see his daughter? Maka wasn't all over the idea that Maya should never meet her father, but she wasn't about to let her daughter fall into _his_ hands. Not now, not ever.

"Mr. Kitsua requests to see you." They said in unison.

"No, tell the asshole that if he wants to see his daughter, then he'll have to come here himself." She spat again.

They shrugged, and began to walk towards her. She felt her back connect with the wall, and they took out knives.

She grinned, and took out a dagger from her boot.

Pressing a button, she watched as it turned into a full-size sword, and the men lunged at her.

They battled until she heard a familiar voice.

"Ganging up on a girl? Not cool man." The voice spoke.

Maka grinned widely as she spun around, to be face to face with Soul.

He grinned at her, and she ran over to join him. The two of them lunged at Soul, and Soul responded with a kick to the gut.

She stood back to back with him, and took another dagger out of her boot.

"Here," She said, tossing it to him, "Press the button."

He nodded and pressed the button, both of them launching foward at the same time.

They both fought them men off, until the men's weapons clattered to the ground.

Soul and Maka each picked them up, and pointed it at their throats.

"You better run!" They shouted. The men nodded, and ran out.

"Don't forget my message!" She called after them, shutting the door.

Soul high-fived her.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"Maya." He said.

Maka's eyes went wide.

"I knew she'd call someone, but I didn't think she would call you..." She muttered, a small smile playing at her lips. The little one could be smart when she wanted to be.

Maka and Soul sat on the couch, and talked about random things. Soul made sure not to bring up the fight. They eventually decided to watch a movie, and leaned against each other, both of them knowing that they would probably fall asleep.

They ended up doing just that.

* * *

Maya walked down from her room at around Midnight, after being on the computer for so long, she needed a drink.

She walked into the living room, and what she saw made her smile.

Soul and her mom were curled up on the couch, her mom had her head against his chest, and her feet hung off the couch. Soul had his arms around her mom's waist, and his head was ontop of hers, a peaceful smile on his face.

Maya took a picture on her mom's phone, and set it as her screensaver. Despite being 6, she was good at computer stuff.

She grabbed the food off of the table, and put it in the fridge.

She grabbed a plate, and put some pizza rolls on it, and cooked them.

While they were cooking, she grabbed a blanket out of the closet, and draped it over them.

She grabbed her pizza rolls and her pop from earlier, and climbed up the stairs, smiling to herself.

* * *

 **So? Did you like it? I decided to add some SoMa because why not? Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter.**

 **Question:**

 _ **What is your favorite band/artist?**_

 **Until next time,**

 _ **~Madi~**_


	3. Morning

**Hi people! Can we get some more reviews please? I wanna know what you people think!**

 _ **Review replies!**_

 _ **Guest: Eh? It does? I'm sorry! The phone thing will be explained in this chapter, and please tell me where you think there are holes, and I'll fix them.**_

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

Maka woke up the next morning, curled up against something warm, and hard?

Pillows are _not_ hard. She shurgged it off, and tried to go back to sleep.

The sun apparently, didn't want Maka to go back to sleep.

She groaned and opened her eyes. Looking around, she saw that this wasn't her bedroom. She frowned, and looked to her right to find Soul, sleeping. She smiled to herself. She got up and went to her daughters room.

She opened the door, and grabbed her phone, before creeping out of the room.

Opening her phone, she saw that her wallpaper was a picture of her and Soul, sleeping on the couch together.

Blushing and sputtering, she changed her wallpaper back to her picture of her and the group, along with Maya.

She scrolled through her phone to find Soul's contact. _"When did I get his number?"_

She looked down through the information, and found the description. It said:

 _Ya left your phone out, tiny tits._

She face palmed, and changed his contact name to Snow White.

Putting her phone in her pocket, she happily skipped downstairs and began to cook breakfast.

Soon enough, a tired Maya came downstairs, and grumbled something about how she was going to murder the sun one day.

Maya immediately perked up once she saw breakfast, and she ran over to the table to eat.

"Get ready after breakfast, we're going to the Gym." Maka smiled.

Maya began to wolf down her breakfast, and practically ran upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Maka had just finished her breakfast, and was at the sink when Soul woke up. He walked into the kitchen.

Maka laughed at him, and took his breakfast out of the microwave.

"Here, eat up. We're busy today." She said, pointing to an empty chair as she set his plate down.

He nodded, and ate, the food was surprisingly good. "Wow tiny tits, I didn't know you could cook so well." He half complimented, half teased.

"It comes with being a mother, _snow white._ " She teased back, cleaning off the counter.

She spun around to a docking station for a phone, and the phone began to play music from the speakers.

She swayed her hips to the beat as she cleaned, and Soul was trying his hardest not to stare.

He took his plate to the sink and was going to rinse it off when Maka came by.

She took the plate out of the his hands. "Go get ready, meet me at the Gym in 30 minutes." She commanded, shooing him out of the kitchen.

He nodded reluctantly, and left.

Maka walked up to her daughters bedroom, and picked out an outfit for her.

She went around her daughter's room after that, picking up her dirty clothes.

Just then, Maya walked in.

"Mom! I'm done!" She yelled.

Maka nodded at her, and she went to put the dirty clothes in the washer.

After putting the clothes in the washer, she grabbed a towel, some shorts, a tank top, sports bra, and underwear.

She hummed as she put her things in the bathroom.

She walked into Maya's room, and seeing that she was fully clothed, dragged her into the bathroom.

Maka plugged in the hair dryer, and dried Maya's hair and put it up in a high ponytail.

She shooed Maya out of the bathroom, and jumped into the shower.

It only took her ten minutes to get ready, and then she and Maya were out the door.

They both wore black shorts, and tennis shoes. Maya had on a pink tank top, and Maka had on a red tank top.

They headed for the Gym, but not before stopping before Ice cream.

* * *

Soul tapped his foot impatiently on the hardwood floor of the Gym.

He wasn't a very patient person, and he was usually late to most things. So why was he early whenever he met up with Maka?

After what seemed like forever, Maka and Maya walked in.

They were giggling at something, and Soul walked over to them.

Yo." he greeted.

Maya's eyes brightened and glinted with mischievousness.

Maka had a water bottle in hand, and was drinking from it.

"Did you sleep good last night?" She asked innocently.

Maka choked on her drink, cheeks turning pink.

Soul's cheeks turned a light red, and he looked away from the little girl who was giggling at the two.

Maka swallowed, blushing dying down.

"Soul, fight me!" She commanded.

He shrugged, and walked over to the mats.

Maya followed them, standing a good ways away.

They took off their shoes

Soul and her mother stood on the opposite sides of the mat.

Her mom was the first one to throw a punch.

Soul caught it, and threw Maka over his shoulder, and onto the mat.

"C'mon Maka, you know you can't toy with me." He grunted.

Maka huffed at him, and kicked him in his back.

His face showed shock for a second, before he fought back.

Soul throw a punch, and Maka ducked.

"You know you can't toy with me.~" She teased.

Soul smirked, and his eyes showed determination.

He kicked her legs, sweeping her off of her feet.

People had began to crowd the mat.

Maka's back hit the mat, and she put her hands on the mat and looked up at Soul, who was towering over her.

She used her hands, and flipped over, kicking Soul in the jaw in the process.

Soul playfully growled at her. She smirked at him.

They flew at each other, throwing a series of punches and kicks.

Maka back flipped away to catch her breath, and Soul took this as his chance.

She punched her in the stomach, and she grunted.

They continued to battle like that for another hour, and Maya watched in amazement.

They eventually sat on the mat, shaking each other's hands and smiling.

Maya noticed that they were both flushed, and they both blushed whenever their legs or hands brushed against eachother.

Giggling, she got up and went to the treadmill.

She checked the clock, she had two hours before her piano lesson.

She was excited, because she was going to be getting an advanced teacher today.

Squealing to herself, she began to run faster on the treadmill.

* * *

 **Two hours later,**

Maya ran down the sidewalk.

Maka giggled at her daughters antics.

Soon enough, they arrived at the house and Maya wasted no time, jumping into the shower immediately.

Maka shook her head, and picked out her daughters clothes, and got her a towel.

She dropped them on the sink in the bathroom, and left.

Picking out her own clothes, she waited as her daughter got out of the shower.

Maya bounced out of the shower, and threw her clothes on.

Maka went in after her, and showered quickly.

She was walking into the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring.

She turned around, and walked into the hall, opening the door.

Who she saw shocked her.

"Soul?" She gaped

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I'm so evil. I was on the internet today, and i found out that they have a SoMa phone case. I almost cried when I saw that they didn't have it in my phone's size.**


End file.
